Recently, attention focuses on a so-called white-color Light Emitting Device (LED) in which a yellow phosphor such as YAG:Ce is combined with a blue LED to emit white-color light by single chip. Conventionally, the LED emits red, green, or blue light in monochromatic form, and it is necessary that plural LEDs emitting monochrome wavelengths are driven in order to emit the white-color light or intermediate-color light. However, currently, the combination of the light emitting diode and the phosphor realizes the white-color light with a simple structure.
However, in the white-color light emitting diode in which the YAG:Ce phosphor is combined with the blue light emitting diode, pale light emission is generated because of a lack of a red component, and a color rendering property is biased. Therefore, there is discussed a white-color light emitting diode in which the red component lacking in YAG:Ce is compensated by another red phosphor having a peak wavelength of about 640 nm to about 660 nm.